She's Just Jealous
by irock123
Summary: Lily is sick of Miley bragging about all of Hannah's accomplishments. She decides to cut the friendship while Miley is trying to figure out why Lily won't talk to her! Rated K plus!
1. The Bracelet

**Note: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters (blah, blah, blah, etc.)...okay, on with the story!**

Chapter 1

_"You get the best of both worlds! Chill it out, take it slow, then you rock out the show," _Lily's cell phone sang.

"It's Miley!" Lily exclaimed, running to her cell phone, and answering with a "Hey! What's up?"

"Oh my word! Okay, you know how Hannah went to a party the other night after the award ceremony?" Miley hurried excitedly.

"Of course! What happened? Ooh, was Ryan Seacrest there?" Lily asked dreamily. "Huh? Was he?"

Miley laughed. "No, he had plans that night. Well, you know the designer Chanel Kreviuk? The one Hannah gets almost all of her clothes from?" she continued.

"Yeah, yeah. What happened?" Lily asked hurriedly.

"Well, she made a special bracelet just for me! It's worth $500 if she really had it made for the public. Just think, Lily, she's a top designer and she gave me something personally made," Miley bragged.

"That's great...hey, Miley, I need to go. Bye!" Lily hung up quickly and slowly walked up to her room.

"It's a stupid bracelet and she has to call and brag about it?! This is the last straw! She's gotten Drake Bell's phone number, starred on who knows how many TV shows, and now this! On top of that, every guy I know is in love with her, especially Oliver!!" Lily said to herself. She really liked Oliver, but he really liked Miley.

That night, Lily thought to herself in her bed. _"Why am I even friends with her? All she does is make me jealous! She's so famous and...I can't stand Hannah! I don't even really like her music." _Lily thought. _"This is it! Why is she prettier than me? Smarter than me? Nicer than me? Well, then she must be too good for me. That's it...if she's gonna brag to someone, she won't brag to me! This friendship is off..." _Then she finally drifted off to sleep.

**Not the best writing ever! It's my first story, okay? Reviews are appreciated. I would like to improve my writing, even if this is just for fun!**


	2. The Friendship Ends

**Sorry, the last chapter was really short! I'll try to make this one a bit longer. Here goes...**

Lily rolled over sleepily. It was 7:45! She was late for school. Lily hurried in everything she did, not taking the time to eat breakfast. Since she missed the bus, her mom drove her there.

"Ah, Lily! So nice of you to join us. Take a seat!" Ms. Kunkle (secretly known as Ms. Skunkle to her students) snapped.

"Lily, come here. Sit by me!" Oliver said, gesturing to the seat beside him. The bad thing? It was behind Miley. Lily always had to watch them pass notes during class, usually decorated with hearts. _"Oliver doesn't deserve Hannah OR Miley. She's just leading him on!" _Lily thought, watching Miley smile at Oliver.

After class, Lily walked quickly to her locker. She didn't feel like Miley talking about her new bracelet. As if on cue, Miley ran up behind Lily with a big "Hey!"

Lily ignored her, staring at the picture of Ryan Seacrest in her locker.

"Look! Isn't the bracelet cool?" Miley asked, holding up her hand.

Lily glanced over at the beautiful gold band. "Um, whatever," she scoffed.

Miley gave her a confused look. "You okay?" she asked.

"Why would you care?! Doesn't Hannah have a big date with a movie star or is she making yet another guest appearance on a dumb show?" Lily asked rudely, surprising herself with her tone.

"What's your problem? You have never said anything like this before, Lily!" Miley said.

"Yeah, well, it's how I feel all the time. Go brag to someone else already!" Lily snapped, walking off.

At lunch, Lily sat with the girly-girls. Great, and it was Meatloaf Day! Could the day get any worse? She snuck a glance over at Miley and Oliver. Lily made eye contact with Miley and quickly turned around, listening to some girl going on and on and on about something stupid. The girly-girls didn't like her, she knew that. She wasn't technically sitting with them, but at the same table. She tuned out to everything they all said.

_"Oh, who cares? I've got other friends. There's, um, Oliver! Jocelyn is sorta my friend, we were great friends before Miley came. Michael is, um, well, no, nevermind...still, it's her loss!" _Lily thought, picking at her meatloaf.

Over where Miley & Oliver were sitting, Miley was almost in tears. "She basically cut the friendship just like that!" Miley vented to Oliver. "Lily wasn't all that nice, anyway. I can do without her!" she continued. Oliver shook his head.

"Miley, you guys are tight! I don't think you want to be seperated from her...you need to fix it." Oliver said.

"No! You should have seen the way she told me off. She's just jealous! Jealous of Hannah Montana, that is." Miley sighed.

"You need to fix it. You have to fix it. GO fix it." Oliver demanded.

"Nope. If she's going to be a jerk, I'll live without her." Miley stated.

Just then, the bell rang. Miley dashed out of the cafeteria, happy to be leaving. She couldn't wait for school to end! Meanwhile, Lily threw away her food, watching Miley run out. _"Heh, goodbye, Hannah," _she thought.

**It still is short, but this is longer than the first chapter, right? Tell me what you think.**


	3. Is It Forgiveness?

**Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! I'm still thinking of how to end this story, so just to let you know ahead of time: the last couple of chapters might take awhile (about 2-5 days each) but there's still a bit to go! **

"Good night, everybody! Drive safely," Hannah Montana said, running backstage. It felt weird that Lola (AKA Lily) wasn't there to cheer her on.

"You okay, bud? Where's Lily, anyway?" Robby Ray said on the way back from the concert.

She didn't feel like telling her dad all the drama. This is what she hated about not having a mom. "Oh, she's busy, that's all," she lied, leaning back in her seat.

"Okay, now for the truth!" Robby Ray said, smiling.

"It's nothing...fine! Lily is jealous because I've been living the celebrity life! She's mad because I'm the one that goes to parties, movie premieres, and all that. She's so stupid for cutting the friendship off just because I can sing!" Hannah spouted.

"Don't talk like that. You should take a look at yourself! She may be tired because you're bragging all the time." Robby Ray retorted.

"Nevermind. Forget the whole thing," she said.

That night, she looked in the mirror. _"I do brag too much. Well, there's still Oliver and Hannah has a ton of celebrity friends. I won't worry about it!" _she thought, climbing into bed.

After reading the newspaper and seeing a bad review about Hannah Montana's concert last night, Miley fumed and instantly grabbed the phone without thinking. She was typing a text to Lily.

**To: Lily**

**U would not b-lieve the review this guy wrote about me! I think...**

That's when it hit her! Her and Lily weren't friends anymore. Good thing she didn't send it, at least!

"You know...I want to make up. But she won't forgive me and I don't know how I could possibly make it up to her!" Miley said to herself.

Now we go over to Lily...

Lily was eating a hot fudge sundae at a table at Rico's Surf Shop on the beach. She caught Oliver staring at her and she smiled.

_"Too bad he likes Miley," _Lily thought. Lily had calmed down about the whole situation, but still didn't feel like being friends with her again. She thought Miley would just go back to how she was before Lily had cut the friendship.

"What's up, Lily?" Oliver said, sitting down next to her.

_"Ah! I didn't even see him come over here. I wonder how my hair looks!" _Lily thought.

"Um, I heard what happened with you and Miley," Oliver said solemnly.

"What a bigmouth! So, she told the whole school, I'm guessing?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Actually, no. She didn't say it, but I have a feeling she wants you back as her friend again! That's all I'm saying. I need to go! Bye, Lils," Oliver said, standing up and walking away.

Lily knew Miley was the one who should have forgave. Speaking of Miley...

Now we go back to Miley-or Hannah-right now...

"Hello, miss? Is Chantal Kreviuk available right now?" Hannah asked, approaching the friendly middle-aged blonde woman at the front desk.

"Of course! She always has time for Hannah Montana! Follow me," the lady bellowed, standing up and walking to the back of the building.

Hannah darted through the piles of fabric, sewing machines, and frantic people, all while trying to keep her eye on the blonde woman.

Once they reached Chantal's office, the woman put her ear up to the door and knocked.

"Yes, dahling?" a voice said from the other side.

Hannah walked in while the woman returned to the front desk.

"Hello, Ms. Kreviuk!" Hannah said, smiling and sitting on the aqua-colored couch by her desk.

"Why, hello, Hannah! What brings you to my office today?" Chantal asked. She had fiery red hair and was extremely tall and thin.

Hannah then explained she was having a fight with a friend and asked if she could make another bracelet.

"Sure, dahling. We're very busy here, however, and it will take a maximum of two weeks," Chantal said, writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Oh," Hannah sighed.

"In the meantime, you should go apologize to your friend. Explain that whatever happened, you're sorry about. She will forgive you!" Chantal said solemnly.

Hannah stared deep into the woman's bright blue eyes. "Okay, I'll take your advice! Tomorrow, I'll go over to her house and apologize. Thank you," Hannah said, jumping up and walking out the door.

**Much, much longer, right? I'll be sure to put the next chappie up soon! Thank you again to everybody who has reviewed, and if you haven't yet, do it! Come on, the little purple button is calling your name. :-)**


	4. BFFL Again?

**Everybody, I'm sad to say it but this is the final chapter, so enjoy!**

_Ding-dong!_ Miley stood on Lily's steps, ringing the doorbell.

"Oh, hello, Miley!" Lily's mom opened the door and smiling at her.

"Hey! Could I talk to Lily?" she asked.

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll go get her!" Ms. Truscott said disappearing into the house.

Miley took a seat on their porch swing while she waited. Suddenly, the door opened and Lily came out.

"What?" Lily said, taking a seat next to Miley.

"Look, I want to apologize, okay? I didn't even realize I was bragging! Just don't leave our friendship, please! You are so awesome and it was hard to live without you," Miley explained.

"But...you took Oliver," Lily sighed.

"What?! Trust me, I don't like Oliver. He likes you, though!" Miley smiled.

"But what about you guys passing notes with hearts all over them?" Lily asked, rolling her eyes.

"Um, that was between me and David Quinn. He sits on the other side of Oliver and he said he likes me!" Miley said.

"Really? So Oliver likes me?" Lily perked up.

"Duh! Girl, he's obsessed with you. He talks about you all of the time. It gets annoying!" Miley giggled.

Lily smiled, hugging Miley.

"So are we friends?" Lily asked hopefully.

"You know it! Oh...you know that bracelet?" Miley asked Lily.

"Yeah..." Lily said glumly, thinking Miley would just start bragging again.

"I'm getting you one made just like it!" Miley asked, standing up.

Lily almost cried. "You really are my friend! I don't know why I felt the way I felt before you came over here. You rock, Miley!" Lily said.

"Thanks. Oh, and don't worry, I'll get you and Oliver to be a couple soon enough!" Miley hinted.

Lily blushed and started giggling. "You're stupid, but I'm glad to have you back," she chuckled.

**That was it of "She's Just Jealous." I hope everyone who read it liked it, and remember, it's never too late to review a story. Keep an eye out for more stories (I'll just randomly start writing something that just popped up in my head) and stay cool! **

**VolleyballGirl13**


End file.
